<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Show Must Go On by AmateurStew197</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732655">The Show Must Go On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmateurStew197/pseuds/AmateurStew197'>AmateurStew197</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Freddie Mercury - Fandom, John Deacon - Fandom, Queen - Fandom, brian may - Fandom, roger taylor - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Classic Rock, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmateurStew197/pseuds/AmateurStew197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the true story of Queen...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Live Aid, June 13th, 1985</p><p>Constable: Her Majesty, Queen!!</p><p>As soon as they get announced, the 4 guys run on stage. Up first is Brian May, his long curly hair that he has had since he was a teenager blowing in the wind a little bit as he tunes his Red Special guitar. Up next is Roger Taylor, who sits up at his drum set, sporting his dashing smile, no doubt making some of the ladies in the audience blush uncontrollably. Next is John Deacon, who quietly sets up his bass guitar, giving some small smiles to the crowd and gentle waves. Finally, there's Freddie Mercury, who jogs across the stage, hand in the air as he pumps his fist out towards the crowd. He smiles joyfully and claps as he sits at his piano. </p><p>Freddie takes a long breath as he tunes his piano slightly, hoping that he has the strength to give the performance of a lifetime. Roger pounds on his drums a little bit to test the volume as John tunes his bass to get the correct tune. All 4 members are energetic but also completely nervous as this is no doubt the biggest performance of their respective lives. </p><p>Live Aid has been filled with excellent talent throughout the day up to this point: Status Quo, The Boomtown Rats, Phil Collins, Sting, Paul Young, U2, The Beach Boys, etc. After Queen is done, then the likes of David Bowie, The Who, Elton John, Madonna, Paul McCartney, Tom Petty, Black Sabbath, Eric Clapton, Mick Jagger, and Bob Dylan will all perform. So, no doubt, the number 1 thought going through these four boy's minds is, "how are we gonna possibly compete with all these legends of music?" </p><p>Live Aid itself is an event sponsored by Bob Geldof to raise awareness for the relief of the ongoing Ethiopian Famine. So, the stakes are high for these four young misfits.</p><p>Freddie takes another deep breath as he plays a few tunes on the piano... then plays the first note of the first song of the set.</p><p>August 9th, 1986 </p><p>Queen is waiting backstage in their dressing room for their cue to go on stage for their final concert of The Magic tour in front of around 200,000 people in Knebworth. </p><p>Freddie clears his throat and looks in the mirror, a bit of a tired look on his face.</p><p>Brian: How's the million dollar voice, Fred? </p><p>Freddie looks at Brian and gives him a reassuring smile.</p><p>Freddie: Oh you know darling, same old, same old. </p><p>He looks back in the mirror and sighs deeply before taking a quick shot of vodka.</p><p>Freddie: The show must go on, darling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Late 1960's </p><p>Freddie is sitting at his piano, playing a few tunes, changing and tuning his piano to his liking. He is sitting in his dorm room at Ealing Art College, no roommate to speak of.</p><p>Now this Freddie Mercury is a lot different than many would come to recognize him as, as he has long black hair with long black fingernails. A shred of eyeliner can be seen on him as he continues to play a few notes on his piano.</p><p>Freddie was born Farrokh Bulsara in Stone Town in the British protectorate of Zanzibar (now part of Tanzania) on September 5, 1946. His parents, Bomi (1908–2003) and Jer (1922–2016) Bulsara, were Parsis from the Gujarat region of the Bombay Presidency province in British India and had origins in the city of Valsad in Gujarat.</p><p>They had moved to Zanzibar so that Bomi could continue his job as a cashier at the British Colonial Office. As Parsis, the Bulsara family practised the Zoroastrian religion. Freddie was born with four supernumerary incisors, to which he attributed his enhanced vocal range. As Zanzibar was a British protectorate until 1963, Freddie was born a British subject, and on June 2, 1969 was registered a citizen of the United Kingdom and colonies after the family had emigrated to England. His younger sister, Kashmira Bulsara, now residing in Nottingham, took her husband's surname after marrying Roger Cooke.</p><p>Freddie spent most of his childhood in India where he began taking piano lessons at the age of seven while living with relatives. In 1954, at the age of eight, Freddie was sent to study at St. Peter's School, a British-style boarding school for boys, in Panchgani near Bombay. At the age of 12, he formed a school band, the Hectics, and covered rock and roll artists such as Cliff Richard and Little Richard. One of Freddie's former bandmates from the Hectics has said "the only music he listened to, and played, was Western pop music". A friend recalls that he had "an uncanny ability to listen to the radio and replay what he heard on piano". It was also at St. Peter's where he began to call himself "Freddie". He also attended St. Mary's School, Mumbai. In February 1963 he moved back to Zanzibar where he joined his parents at their flat.</p><p>In 1964, Freddie and his family fled from Zanzibar to escape the violence of the revolution against the Sultan of Zanzibar and his mainly Arab government, in which thousands of ethnic Arabs and Indians were killed. They moved into a small house at 22 Gladstone Avenue, Feltham, Middlesex, England. After first studying art at Isleworth Polytechnic in West London, Freddie studied graphic art and design at Ealing Art College, graduating with a diploma in 1969.</p><p>And now, Freddie is here, sitting at his piano, late in his tenure at Ealing, alone in his dorm. He plays a few more notes before singing a few lines from the pieces of paper he has wrote on in front of him.</p><p>Freddie (singing slowly): Fear me you lords and lady preachers. I descend upon your earth from the skies. I command your very souls you unbelievers. Bring before me what is mine... The seven seas of rhye.</p><p>He stops playing before crossing out some lines in the second verse and replacing them with different lyrics and testing them out. He switches to a separate song and tries that out.</p><p>Freddie (singing): Liar, oh everybody deceives me. Liar, ooh, why don't you leave me alone?</p><p>He shakes his head before putting his face in his hands as he hasn't gotten that much sleep. Freddie grabs some more sheets of paper and places it in front of him. He plays a few notes on his piano, constantly having to restart it when he can't get the key he wants. He looks at the title of the song, "The Cowboy Song". He sighs and notices that he only has one verse of it as this song has been set aside for the past few weeks. He decides to at least sing the first verse and see how he likes it. He takes a deep breath and starts playing on his piano.</p><p>Freddie (singing): Mama, just killed a man...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freddie (singing softly at his piano): Love of my life, you've hurt me... you've broken my heart, and now you leave me. Love of my life, can't you see, bring it back... bring it back.. don't take it away from me, because you don't know what it means to me...</p><p>Rockfield Farm, 1975 </p><p>Freddie stops playing and crosses out a few words in the next verses before proceeding to write new ones. He's a little older this time around, still with his long, black hair but also sporting black fingernails to go along with the style of Queen, all black and white really. He's sitting at his piano in the makeshift studio that they spent a few weeks renovating. </p><p>Paul Prenter, with a cigarette in his hand and sporting his brown mustache and short brownish hair, is sitting on a chair a few feet away from the piano. He takes a quick smoke and looks at Freddie with a slight smirk.</p><p>Paul: It's beautiful. </p><p>He gets up and walks closer, leaning on the piano.</p><p>Paul: What's it called?</p><p>Freddie stops writing on his sheet of paper and looks up at Paul.</p><p>Freddie: "Love of My Life." I wrote it for Mary. </p><p>Paul scoffs a little to himself.</p><p>Paul: If you say so. </p><p>Paul slowly puts out his cigarette in the ashtray that's on the piano before suddenly kissing Freddie. The kiss lingers for a few seconds before Freddie pulls away. His eyes are wide as he chuckles and shakes his head.</p><p>Freddie: Don't misunderstand, Paul. Mary knows me in a way that no one else ever will. </p><p>Paul gets Freddie to look up at him by placing his finger on his chin.</p><p>Paul: I know you, Freddie Mercury. </p><p>Freddie (chuckling): Is that what you think? </p><p>Freddie grabs Paul's hand and takes it off of him.</p><p>Freddie: Oh no, you don't know me. You just see what you want to see. We work together, that's all. </p><p>Paul looks away, an upset look in his eyes as he walks outta the room. Freddie watches him leave before playing a few more notes on his piano.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Biba, 1969</p><p>24 year old Freddie Bulsara walks into the clothing store, Biba and starts looking around. He notices all different kinds of clothes in different sections: polo shirts, khakis, all different kinds.</p><p>He heads to one section and starts shuffling through the different kinds of pants. An attractive young blonde woman, who doesn't look more than 19, walks up to him.</p><p>Girl: Found something you like?</p><p>Freddie looks at her and smiles. The first thing that Freddie notices is that she's wearing a fluffy fur coat and leopard print pants. He smiles at this.</p><p>Freddie: I'm just searching, darling.</p><p>She tries not to chuckle a little bit.</p><p>Girl: This is the ladies section. Perhaps, you're best suited to look over by the men's?</p><p>Freddie: No, darling, I think I found what I need.</p><p>He pulls a pair of skinny jeans out and holds it out. The girl doesn't know what to make of this strange man but she's intrigued.</p><p>Girl: Well... You know where to take it.</p><p>She starts to walk away.</p><p>Freddie: What's your name?</p><p>She turns to look at him with a small smile on her face.</p><p>Girl: It's Mary. Mary Austin. You?</p><p>Freddie: Freddie. Freddie Bulsara.</p><p>He looked almost embarrassed to say his last name but Mary gives him a very kind smile.</p><p>Summer, 1971</p><p>Freddie plops into bed with his notebook laying next to him where he was actively writing his band's logo. It's basically all finished with all he would need to do is put some color. He's wearing nothing but a rather fancy bathrobe with cats on it as he stretches. Mary walks out of the bathroom, buttoning up her shirt. </p><p>Mary: So, the new name is Queen? </p><p>Freddie: As in "Her Royal Highness." And because it's outrageous... and I can't think of anyone more outrageous than me. </p><p>Mary smiles and lays next to Freddie, finishing up the buttons on her shirt. She chuckles softly as he looks around at the rather small flat that they're living in.</p><p>Mary: This is the most impractical bed. </p><p>Freddie reaches up and behind him at the piano and starts playing a few notes to "The Cowboy Song"- a song he believes that needs a better name.</p><p>Mary: That's beautiful.</p><p>She straightens up her shirt as Freddie stops playing after a few seconds, still laying next to her.</p><p>Freddie: Think it has potential. </p><p>She reaches her hand out and Freddie kisses it. He looks at her before kissing her deeply on the lips. He rolls over on top of her and she chuckles again.</p><p>Mary: I have to go to work.</p><p>Freddie: I simply won't allow it.</p><p>Mary: You're going to support me if I get fired?</p><p>Freddie pauses for a second, pondering the question.</p><p>Freddie: I'll always look after you. </p><p>He kisses her again and she chuckles. She gently pushes him off and stands up.</p><p>Mary: I'm going to be late. </p><p>She goes to the mirror and starts applying some makeup. Freddie sits up and smiles at her.</p><p>Freddie: How beautiful you are. </p><p>Mary smiles at Freddie.</p><p>Christmas, 1973</p><p>Freddie is laying shirtless on the sofa, wearing shorts as Mary is laying next to him, covered in a blanket as she's not wearing much of anything. They're now in a more expensive suite on London's Holland Road.</p><p>Mary: What was it like singing for all those people? </p><p>Freddie looks at his cats as one runs across the piano and one is sitting on the floor, looking up at him.</p><p>Freddie: When I know they're listening... when I know I really have them... I couldn't sing off-key if I tried. I'm exactly the person I was always meant to be. I'm not afraid of anything. </p><p>Mary smiles lovingly at Freddie.</p><p>Freddie: The only other time I ever feel that way is when I'm with you. </p><p>Freddie slowly climbs over her as she smiles, holding the blanket tight. </p><p>Freddie: Don't move. </p><p>He runs out of the room for a minute, smirking at Mary.</p><p>Freddie: Don't move. I mean it.</p><p>He comes back in, carrying a rather large box. Mary laughs at this.</p><p>Mary: Freddie, what is this??</p><p>Freddie: Open it, darling!</p><p>Mary opens the box... only to find yet another box. Mary looks at Freddie in confusion as he encourages her to keep going, a slick smile on his face. She keeps opening box after box as it continues to get smaller... until she sees a small, blue box. Freddie kneels down and opens it... and a beautiful jaded ring is inside of it. Tears are in Mary's eyes as she looks at Freddie.</p><p>Freddie: You're the love of my life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Top of the Pops, 1974</p><p> </p><p>Freddie enters through the doors of the BBC studio, not a large room but big enough to fit a small crowd of people. Paul Prenter is arguing with one of the producers on how they do things. Said producer is standing his ground, going on about how they have procedures for these types of videos. Cameramen are lingering about, rolling their cameras around to get into position. Roger taps on the cymbals of his drums a few times and they don’t have much effect. Roger rolls his eyes in frustration.</p><p>Roger: This is shit!</p><p>Freddie, wearing a stylish fur coat and skinny pants, and wearing sparkling sunglasses approaches the stage where Brian and John are standing near Roger. Brian with his Red Special guitar and John with his bass. Freddie is standing and talking to Mary as Paul approaches them, the producer following behind.</p><p>Paul: Freddie, boys!</p><p>Freddie looks at them both as the producer looks at them indifferently. </p><p>Producer: Look, chaps, it is going to be playback. Lip synch’s all that’s required.</p><p>Roger gets off his drums and stands with Brian and John as they look at the producer with irritation.</p><p>Roger: We do know how to play our instruments.</p><p>Freddie gets in the producer’s face.</p><p>Freddie: You want me to lip synch?</p><p>Brian: I don’t understand why we can’t simply perform live.</p><p>Producer: The audience will never know the difference.</p><p>Brian: We’ll know the bloody difference!</p><p>Producer: This is the BBC, that’s how things are done here. All right?</p><p>He looks at the band and gives Freddie a more resentful glance.</p><p>Producer: Don’t be a nuisance.</p><p>The producer walks away and Freddie begins to follow him but Paul hurriedly cuts him off.</p><p>Paul: Freddie, it’ll be great!</p><p>Paul runs off after the producer as Freddie turns around. Mary slowly approaches him.</p><p>Mary: You’ll just have to make sure no one’s looking at your lips.</p><p>Freddie smiles at her as the other three band mates talk amongst themselves.</p><p>Roger (almost mockingly): Well, the way things are done are a load of bollocks, old chap.</p><p>Brian (definitely in a mocking tone): This is the BBC.</p><p>John: I’m relieved.</p><p>Brian and Roger look at John, a tad surprised but Brian adjusters his guitar, rolling his eyes slightly.</p><p>Brian: You would be.</p><p>John shrugs his shoulders and gives a rather calm and confident glance.</p><p>John: Perfect performance.</p><p>Later, it’s time for the “performance” as the band act like their singing their latest hit single, with Mary and a small crowd of on lookers look on, some moving to the beat of the music, even though the band aren’t actually playing. Cameramen are catching this “performance”, most being close to the stage.</p><p>Freddie (lip syncing): She’s a killer queen, Gunpowder, gelatine, dynamite with a laser beam, guaranteed to blow your mind, Anytime!</p><p>Brian acts like he’s playing the guitar as Freddie moves along the small stage. Roger plays his drums as the music plays louder than him, to his annoyance. John, as usual, continues to get into the music. Mary slowly smiles at Freddie... as does Paul Prenter.</p><p>Meanwhile, in the camera and sound booth, a bunch of producers are scrambling about, as well as various BBC employees sit and adjust the sound of the music, as the producer who talked to the band looks at one of the cameras that only shows Freddie’s midsection. He has a headset on, trying to communicate with that cameraman.</p><p>Producer: Number two, only above the waist.</p><p>There’s no response and the camera does not move up.</p><p>Producer: Camera up! </p><p>He puts the head set down in frustration and walks off to the door of the sound and camera booth in frustration.</p><p>Producer: Camera two! No one wants to see this while they’re eating their meal.</p><p>Months later, the band are playing their hit single, now known as “Killer Queen”, at a sold out show in Ohio. Freddie is playing at the piano, Roger on the drums, Brian on the guitar, and John on the bass. The entire band is wearing all white with black fingernails.</p><p>Freddie (singing, for real this time): She’s as willing as, playful as a pussy cat, momentarily out of action, temporarily out of gas, to absolutely drive you wild!</p><p>As the band plays, the crowd goes wild for them, the ladies dancing on the balconies and on the floor, the men cheering them on and jamming out to the music. The band plays their song, to the crowd’s sheer delight to see this band a very small group of people even knew two years ago... Four young misfits, in control of an entire crowd.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>